


Sonic SXU

by EvaHirshYT



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaHirshYT/pseuds/EvaHirshYT
Summary: He walked alone the pathway, through the temple. Why was it that he was the chosen one? How come he was gifted with so much power? When he reached the end of the tunnel, he stopped. No way! They all came to cheer him on? He smiles happily to see them all, now he finally understood."Who's ready to save the world!" He shouts with a thumbs up."We are Sonic!" Most of them cheered. Yep there's nothing better than having your friends and family to support you when your Sonic the Hedgehog.





	1. The Beginning

There was a time when Mobotropolis was a peaceful city. Children would play together, mothers would clean and cook around the house, fathers would come home to hang with their kids after a hard work day, but there's one important thing that the Mobians would live for- and that was the music that brought joy and happiness to their hearts. 

But anyways that's not really the part of the story we need to worry about. This is a story of how a hero came to be with the love of his friends and family, with his super speed that he was born with and was gifted with. This hero's name was- Sonic, 

Sonic the Hedgehog.

———————————

"I just can't believe this!" A male voice had said. He scratched the back of his neck as he and his brother-in-law was waiting for his brother-in-laws wife and his sister-in-law to give birth to their new born babies. His partner was a green Hedgehog, glancing at him with confused pink eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat, black boots, black gloves, and glasses. He also had dark short green hair that swept over his left eye. 

"What's wrong Charles?" He asked the light blue Hedgehog, beside him. Charles was a much older Hedgehog than his partner. He had brown and slightly white bushy eyebrows and a mustache with blue eyes. He had on a belt, glasses, Brown shoes and gloves, and a light brown vest.

"It's just- I'm shocked to hear that your wife and my sister-in-law are giving birth on the same day at the same time. And to make it even more interesting is that those weird looking stars had appear... do you think it means anything, Gale?" Charles replied. He scratched his head as he looked out of the window of the waiting room. It was late at night, and as the two female hedgehogs of their family started to be in labor, these three stars had appeared in the night sky. One was blue, the other was pink, and the last one was green. Before the green Hedgehog, Gale, could reply, the doctor had came over. 

"Your girls and babies are doing fine now. You may see them now." The doctor said, interrupting both inventors thoughts on the Stars. The doctor was a yellow duck, wearing a name tag that read, 'Doctor Quack'. 

"Thanks doc!" Gale jumped up, excited to see his wife. Gale was known to be the childish adult of the Hedgehog family. He would joke around, and usually would be more excited than a kid who was getting a new toy. Charles chuckled at him, he then got up and leads him and Gale to the room that both females were in.

"Knock knock." Charles grins, knocking on their open door, as he and Gale appeared at the doorway. The room was big and had two hospital beds. One had a blue-purplish Female Hedgehog in it with short blonde hair with blue eyes and the other bed had a light purple female Hedgehog with dark long purple hair with blue eyes.

"Look who visited us Aleena." The blue-purple Hedgehog giggles as she held a blue bundle in her arms. The purple hedgehog, Aleena, smiles at the two males.

"Honey, come see the twins." Aleena nods at Gale. Gale has a big grin on his face as he ran over to the side of the bed. He looked down at the two bundles that his darling wife was holding on each arm. He studied their adorable faces.

"Awww they are so cute!" Gale gushed. In one of the bundles, which was pink, was a little baby dark pink Hedgehog with a little piece of light pink hair. In the other bundle, which was blue, was a green Hedgehog with a small few spiked up quills. Both babies were napping, with tiny smiles upon their faces. "What should we name them hon?" Gale asked, leaning a little to give his wife a kiss on the cheek. 

"I was thinking of Sonia Kelly Hedgehog and John Henry Hedgehog." Aleena responds with a smile. Gale nods. 

"I like Sonia- but can we name the boy Manic? It sounds so much better and cooler!" Gale said, giving Aleena the puppy dog eyes. Aleena giggles and nodded her head. "YES! Come here little Manic!" Gale picks his son up and cradles him. Charles smiles at the touching moment. He walked over to the other side to see his sister-in-law. 

"Hey Bernadette, how are you feeling? And how is my new little Nephew here?" He asks, glad to see the three new additions to his family.

"Why don't you come see." Bernadette, the blue-purple Hedgehog stated, with a big smile. She handed the bundle to Charles, as he gladly took it, studying his new nephew. The bundle was blue and carried a bright blue Hedgehog. 

"Hello there sonny boy!" Charles smiles, cradling the newborn baby in his arms. "I'm your uncle. You can call me Uncle Chuck." He held the baby carefully, and made him face the others in the room. "There's yeah mother, Bernadette." Bernadette smiles and laughs, waving, even though the baby hasn't opened his eyes yet. Charles walks over to Aleena and Gale with the twins. "Say hello to Aunt Aleena and Uncle Gale. And those two are Yeah cousins, Sonia and Manic." Gale and Aleena smiles at their new nephew. Aleena turns her head to the side to glance at her sister.

"What are you and Jules going to name him?" Bernadette sighs and shrugs at her. Bernadette turns her head to Charles with a confused look.

"I wanted to wait for Jules to name him- Where is he Charles?!" Charles turns around to Bernadette. He then thought for a moment, thinking about his brother, Jules Hedgehog, and his condition. You see, a few months ago, the Great War has just ended, Charles, Jules, and Gale had returned, but sadly, Charles's brother had really bad war injuries, the doctor had said that Jules wouldn't be around for much longer. They only had seven years with him. This had devastated the hedgehogs, mostly Charles. So, Charles and Gale, being inventors and lab partners, began to try and invent a machine that will allow someone to live forever. In the meantime, they still haven't been able to figure it out, but Jules was still alive and well so far, in fact Charles and Gale haven't left their lab at all, the birth of the young hedgehogs was the first time they had left their lab in months. Charles shook his head. 

"He sh-" A knock was heard, everyone had glanced over to see yet another male Hedgehog. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a red vest with a hood, brown gloves and brown boots. He also had scars and bandages on some parts of his body. He was using a cane to move around. "Hello Jules." Charles nodded towards him. Jules walks over, with the help of his cane. Charles walked towards his brother with the bundle in his arms. "You should sit down." Jules nodded and went over to his wife, sitting at the end of the bed, taking her hand in his.

"Hello Honey, sorry that I'm late." Jules spoke, with a small smile, kissing the back of her hand. Bernadette smiles and sat up, hugging him gently. Jules leans his cane beside him and hugs her back with one arm. "Charles- may I see my son?" Charles smiles and nods, walking over, and gently giving the bundle to it's true father, making sure he had a good hold on his son. "Hello son." Jules had a big smile on his face as he and his wife looked at the newborn baby. "Welcome to Mobotropolis, your new home." Jules let's go of Bernadette and places his hand down to his son- suddenly as he was doing this, the baby's tiny tan hand had grabbed Jule's finger. Gale went over, holding his children and sitting on the other side of Jules. 

"Yo! Don't forget your nephew and niece!" Gale grins, nudging his best friend lightly, in a buddy way. Jules looked over and laughed. 

"Wow- they all have the same face, I wouldn't be shocked if they were confused to be triplets. So what did you name them?" Jules questions, knowing his best friend- would probably think of wacky names.

"The girl is Sonia, Aleena came up with that one. And our son is Manic! I definitely came up with that one- what do you think? Isn't it cool?!?" Jules rolled his eyes and nodded, it was his son, he wasn't going to complain by the weird names, but he did actually find it kinda cool. "Sooo What are you two going to name your son?" Jules glanced over at his wife with a nod. 

"I was thinking we could name him after our fathers- how about Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog?" Bernadette smiled at those names, nodding her head at the memories. 

"It's perfect!" Bernadette stated, kissing Jules on the lips. Gale shook his head.

"Are you two sure? He looks like a Hanic!" He gives a wacky grin. Bernadette and Jules laughed, shaking their heads. A knock was heard, as everyone turned their heads to see a respectful looking squirrel. He was brown with auburn hair and a mustache and blue eyes. He wore a blue military coat, a red cape, red boots, and a crown upon his head. He held in his arms a two year old chipmunk. She had crystal blue eyes, Auburn short hair with bangs in her eyes, and she wore a blue sweater, black shorts, blue boots, and a blue bow in her hair. The hedgehogs bowed their heads to the man.

"Hello your majesty." Charles, Gale, and Jules said together, with respect. The king walked in with a big smile on his face. He shook his head.

"Now, now, there's no need for formality. After all we all are close friends." The king carries the chipmunk with him as he walks over to Jules and Gale to gaze at his new subjects. "I've come to give your children a royal blessing, and I thought it would be nice for my princess to meet her new playmates, after all we can't have the four of them have a lonely childhood." The king brings the princess to a chair and sat her down. He walked back over to Gale and Jules. "If it's alright with you, may I ask what their names are and give Sally a chance to hold them?" 

"Why of course Max!" Gale smiles. "The pink one is Sonia, the green one is Manic, and the blue one is Ogilvie." He hands King Max his daughter. Max nodded and brings Sonia towards his Princess, Sally. 

"Sally." He caught his daughters attention. Normally the two year old wouldn't be up this late, as she yawns and nods to acknowledge her father. "Meet your new friend and loyal subject, Sonia. Would you want to hold her?" The chipmunks eyes sparkled, as she nods. 

"Wes dwaddy! How?" The young princess, questions, tilting her head to the side. The king chuckled, placing the baby in his daughters arms the right way.

"Now make sure not to drop her, and also it's important to support her head." Sally nods at his words, as she held Sonia. 

"Hello Sonia! I hwope we cwan bwe fwineds!" She smiles happily. The adults smiled at the touching moment. The king let's Sally hold her for another minute.

"Alright, now its time to meet Manic." Max takes Sonia and bring her back to Gale, but before he gave the baby girl back, he kisses her forehead and gives her a royal blessing. He hands Sonia back and took the baby green Hedgehog in his arms as he brings him to Sally. He placed the baby boy into her arms this time. Sally held to the baby just as happily as she did with Sonia. She looks up at her father confused.

"Why dwoes hwe have spwiky thwings on his hwead?" Max chuckles at that, ruffling her hair a little bit.

"It's his quills or hair. Everyone is different my little bean." He takes Manic out of her arms and kisses his head and gives him a royal blessing as well. He brings him back to Gale and goes to Jules to take his son. "Jules, how are your injuries doing?" The king asked, taking Ogilvie in his arms carefully. Jules gave the King a small smile.

"Well I'm definitely doing a lot better at walking around. But I know I only have seven years to live, so I intend to spend as much time with my son, before I do pass." Jules gave the king a determined nod. Max smiles sadly at his dearly friend and soldier as he nods. Charles listened as he shook his head. He wasn't going to let that happen. He glanced at Gale as they both shared a look and nodded.

"You've done well for this planet. I thank you, Sir Jules." He carries Ogilvie towards Sally. "Sally, here's the last one. Meet Ogilvie." He placed the baby in her arms. Sally gasps in shock. Everyone looked at her confused.

"He's the cutest!!!!" Sally gushed, holding Ogilvie Close. She studied his little face. "Cwan I hold him a wittle wonger?" She glanced at her father and at Jules and Bernadette. The three of them nodded their head, as the Princess smiles in excitement. 

"Gale, Charles, Jules. May I talk to you three in private?" Max asked, glancing at them. The three males nodded. Gale gives Sonia to Bernadette and Manic over to Aleena. The four males left the room to discuss what they needed to discuss. 

Sally continues to look down at Ogilvie. Then Aleena and Bernadette glanced at each other and began to chat, paying no attention to Sally. But as Sally looked down at Ogilvie's face, his eyes suddenly opened. She gasps, as she looked at his dark brown, almost black, eyes. Hadn't daddy told her that is takes months for a baby to first open their eyes? Suddenly as she looked into the baby's eyes, they flashed an emerald green for a split second. Sally shakes her head and quickly looks up at the two females. "Mrs Bwenadette And Aweena! Are newborns supposed two open their eyes and are there eyes suppose to fwash a different colwor?!?" The two adults looked at her with raised eyebrows and worried expressions. Bernadette carefully gets out of bed, holding Sonia close.

"Bernadette! Your not suppose to get out of bed!" Aleena warns, but Bernadette didn't listen as she walks over to the Princess a little slow. She peaks down at her newborn son- and saw that his eyes were closed. She shook her head.

"Sally, your seeing things." Sally looked up at her, shocked and upset. She looked back down at Ogilvie to see that his eyes were closed as well. Did she really imagine that?

———————————

"What was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Gale asked, as the males sat down at the waiting room. The king leans back in his chair, drumming his fingers against the arm rest. He had his eyes closed, as he sighs. Charles and Jules sat across from the King, while Gale was beside him. The three hedgehogs shared a few worried glances at each other, then looked back at the king. Max opens his eyes.

"Have you noticed? Those three mysteriously colored stars, appearing the same day as your children- but especially they are the same color as them...?" The hedgehogs nodded their heads. "I have a feeling that it means something.... like maybe a warning...?" The king tapped his chin in thought. 

"Your majesty-" Charles cleared his throat. "You might be right. If we could have your permission, we'll use the lab to study these stars and study the babies to see if there really is a connection." Max listened quietly. He nodded his head.

"Yes, Yes, you have my permission, Sir Charles. Well then men- we mustn't leave the ladies and babies on their own. Besides, I need to bring Sally home, it's way past her bed time." They all got up, going back to the room. As Max opened the door, they saw Bernadette, standing by Sally. She wasn't suppose to be up! Jules went in, with a worried expression.

"Bernie- what on Mobius are you doing?! You just gave birth, and your standing?!?" Bernadette looked up, shaking her head with an eye roll. 

"Sally here, thought Ogilvie opened his eyes." She explains, as Gale came over to take Sonia. Charles glanced at Sally, and kneels down to the chair she was sitting at. Sally looks over to the older Hedgehogs eyes.

"It's true Swir Chawles! He opened wis eyes! They were brown wike Swir Jules! And they fwashed a different colwor!" She explains in her little voice, trying to get them to believe her. Max walks over and takes Ogilvie out of her arms. 

"That's enough Sally. Your tired. It's time for us to go home now." He gave Ogilvie a kiss on the forehead and a blessing, before helping Bernadette back to bed and handing her the baby. Sally pouts, she definitely saw it! How come no one believed her! Suddenly Sally yawned tiredly. Maybe it definitely was in her imagination. She felt her daddy pick her up, as she rests her head on his shoulder, looking at the three babies as she was carried away. The adults all gave out their goodbyes to the king and Princess as they leave the room. But as Sally was about to fall asleep, she saw out of the corner of her sleepy eyes, that Ogilvie' eyes had opened again and stared at her with a tiny baby smile, as they flashed emerald green again. For some reason those green eyes made her feel safe... as she enters the world of slumber.

———————————

As the King and Princess had left. The males were now allowed to leave the hospital with the new additions to their family. Though, Aleena and Bernadette had to stay, just in case. Charles, Gale, and Jules were walking home. Charles was holding Ogilvie, while Gale held the twins. Jules walked along with them, with his cane, but in his free hand he held the babies birth certificates. "Well, you look at that?" Jules says, with a big grin as he studied their birth certificates. Charles and Gale looked at him confused. 

"What's wrong? Did they screw something up? Did they name Manic- JOHN?!?" Gale says, pouting. Charles and Jules laughed.

"No, Ogilvie was born first, which means my son is better!" Jules gave them a big grin.

"Oh yeah? Will Manic is the oldest sibling!" Gale shot back. Jules shook his head. They had finally made it to their house. It was only two story's high, with a red door, tan walls, and enough room for the Hedgehogs. Charles shifted Ogilvie to one of his arms, and used his free hand to reach into his pocket to fish out the house keys. He unlocks the door, opening it all the way, letting Gale and Jules inside. 

"Actually, it says here that Sonia was born first, which means Manic is the youngest in the family." Jules stated, going over to their living room to sit on their green couch. Gale didn't really care, as he kissed both of his children's heads, and bring them upstairs. Charles closed the door behind him, following Gale up the stairs. Luckily they were prepared and had finished decorating the babies room. Gale opens a white door with stickers on it- Yep he was the one who added the stickers. He goes over to lay Manic and Sonia in their new cribs. The babies room had three cribs with two being on the left and right and one in the center, a big rug in the center of the room, and at the end of the middle crib, was a chest with a few baby toys. The walls were a light blue, and the floor was a hard wood brown floor of little boards of wood. Charles went to the last remaining crib, and placed Ogilvie in it, tucking the baby in. He turns to Gale to see him tucking the twins in, as he shushed the overly excited man, leading both of them out of the room to let the babies sleep.

———————————

A green orb appears in the room, spinning, as it formed a green reptile anteater. He had blue eyes and looked very ancient. He also wore a big purple cloak with the hood on. He glowed a bright green as he floated towards the cribs with a wise and kind smile upon his face. "The Time has come young Hedgehogs. I see great fortune and a remarkable future ahead of you. The stars had chosen you, especially you- chosen one." He glanced at the blue Hedgehog. Of course they were only babies, so he didn't expect an answer. 

"I shall grant you the power, when the time comes, you will overthrow the mad doctor and save our planet as heroes." He turns to the window and floats towards it, as his hand glowed, he moved the white curtains with one sweep of his hand, and now in the view of the window was the three colorful stars. The man waves his hand at the stars, at the window, and the stars had vanished. He puts his glowing hand in a fist and floats towards the center once again. He brings his fist in front of him and opens it, to reveal the blue, pink, and green stars that were just in the sky, but are now the size of marbles. The man uses his other hand and flicks the pink star. The star flings over towards Sonia making her rise into the air, a pink aura circled around the baby as the star floats down to her chest, where her heart is. The star was absorbed into the baby, as she gently floats back down. 

"Sonia, I grant you the power of wind, to be able to spin in a rapid tornado and the power of strength." The man says. The baby pink girl, opened her eyes as they glowed a pink color and faded into blue. He then flicks the blue star, as it flings towards Ogilvie. The star causes Ogilvie to float in the air, just like Sonia, he had a blue aura around him. The star floats down to his chest and was too absorbed into him. 

"Ogilvie- or shall I call you Sonic? I grant you the power of supersonic speed. You will be faster than the speed of sound. I can also sense the chaos energy inside of you." The baby was then floating back into his crib, as he opened his eyes, they were a flash of blue, then a flash of emerald green, and fades into a brown. The man closed his hand and glanced to the green Hedgehog. 

"However- I cannot grant you a power, Manic. You will have to understand one day." He opens his hand again, flicking the green star towards Manic. The green baby Hedgehog, then floats into the air, just like Sonia and Ogilvie. "Manic, you might not be able to have power like your sister and cousin, but you shall have a great gift." The green star floats into Manic's chest, being absorbed. The baby opened his eyes and they flashed to a green color and faded into a pink. The man then raised both his hands, high into the air as they glowed. A pink, blue, and green orb appeared in the air.

"My final gift. Magical medallions that will be great weapons. They well help you on your journey." The pink orb floats over to Sonia and a string wraps around her neck. The orb fades and shows a medallion that was shaped as a keyboard. Then the blue orb went to Ogilvie, forming a guitar shaped medallion around his neck, and lastly the green orb went to Manic as a drum set shaped medallion. All three of the medallions glowed. 

"It is now time for me too leave." The ancient man said, as he waves his glowing hand to zap all three babies, causing them to fall asleep instantly. He floats in the air, taking one long last look. "Until next time young Hedgehogs. Mobius now rests in the palm of your hands." The reptile anteater, disappears into thin air. 

And so it begins.


	2. The Birth of A Two-Tailed Fox

Yet, another peaceful day in Mobotropolis. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there was so many fun activities happening today. Sat upon a big hill, which overlooked the people, was the castle of Acorn. In the big backyard of the castle, there stood the familiar chipmunk, who looked to be nine years old. "Come on Bunnie! Pass it to me!" Princess Sally called out. Her auburn hair was now longer, and tied into a ponytail. She wore a little crown on her head with a blue jewel, a blue Arabian styled outfit, with blue curved slippers. She was waving her arms to a female bunny. This bunny was kicking a soccer ball, getting the ball away from a familiar young Hedgehog that looked to be seven. The bunny was yellowish-tan with green eyes and a little bit of hair, which was the same color as her fur. She didn't wear much clothes, except for the two light purple bows at the ends of her long bunny ears, she also looked to be ten. The blue Hedgehog had brown eyes and had a red short sleeve shirt with a white stripe in the middle, he also had red sneakers with white laces, and white gloves and socks. And if you looked more closely, you could tell that he had a little gap between his top teeth.

"Sorry Sugar hog, but y'all ain't winning today!" Bunnie said, with a bit of a southern accent, as she kicks the ball with all her strength to the princess. Ogilvie quickly chased after Sally, as she brings the ball towards the goal. In the goal area, stood a seven year old green Hedgehog. He was wearing a orange short sleeve shirt, white gloves and socks, and the same sneakers as Ogilvie but orange.

"Manic! Thop her! Catch thee ball!" Ogilvie warns, not able to speak correctly with his gap or able to catch up with Sally. Manic went into a stance as he watched the ball more closely. Sally then kicks it as hard as she can, sending the ball into the top right corner of the goal. Manic gasps and jumped, diving for the ball.

"INCOMING!" Manic yelped as, he caught the ball and fell on his butt. He gasps for air, as the wind was knocked out of him. "Ooooh-" He groans in pain. Ogilvie, being Manics older overprotective cousin by a few seconds, jogged over to him. 

"Bro?! Are you Alright?!? That was epic!" He grins, helping his little cousin up. Even if they were cousins, they saw each other as brothers, along with their sister, Sonia. Manic grins, getting up and catching his breath. He held the soccer ball in his hands. Ogilvie then turns to his best friend, Sally. "Whoa Thal! Didn't know you had it in you!" Sally shrugged her shoulders and walked over.

"Are you Alright Manic?" She asked, worriedly. Manic was about to answer, until a women's voice called out.

"Princess! It's time for lunch! Come on kids!" Bunnie, Sally, Ogilvie, and Manic all looked over to see a female brown Woodchuck. The Woodchuck looked much older and had white-gray hair that was in a bun with blue eyes. She wore a blue dress and a red cape that was tied around her neck. Suddenly Ogilvie's stomach growled.

"Oh boy! Is there chili dogs?!?" He and the others ran over. The women nodded with a chuckle. Chili dogs were Ogilvie's favorite food- basically it was almost the only food he ate. Because of his obsession, he was a tiny bit chubby, which had upset his parents. So, now he had to run around a field twice a day, just to keep in shape, but then again he didn't mind. Ogilvie was known to be a big ball of energy, he once ran around the field near his house in 12 hours straight without a break. That kinda freaked his mom out at first. Everyone could tell how much the young Hedgehog loves to run, even though he wasn't as fast as most people. 

The children followed the Woodchuck towards the dining area. As they got there, they saw the familiar faces of the king, their friends, and some of the Hedgehog family was there. Manic ran straight towards his father.

"Dad! Dad! You should've of seen me!" He said in excitement. Gale chuckled and glanced down at his son, lifting him up and placing him in the seat besides his sister.

"What is it Manic?" Gale asked, with just as much excitement. Sonia rolled her eyes at this. She was wearing a red dress with purple-black short sleeves. She turns to her mother, who was sitting on her other side. 

"Mommy- I feel like Daddy and Manic are the same person..." Aleena looked over at her young daughter, then glanced at her husband and son, seeing them yelling at each other in excitement. She giggles and strokes Sonia's much longer hair and nodded. Aleena was now wearing a gray long dress, with a gold belt, and white heels.

"You May be right dear." She then answered, as she began to prepare a healthy plate for Sonia and Manic to eat.

"-A-and then I jumped and dove and caught the ball!" Manic yelled, trying to tell everyone his super epic move. The adults in the room smiled at him. Ogilvie jogged over towards his mother.

"Mom! Mom! Where's the chili dogs? I gotta have the chili dogs!!!" He tugged on his moms long purple dress. Bernadette smiles at the eager child, turning her body and sitting him in between of her and Aleena. She grabbed a plate filled with chili dogs and placed it in front of him.

"Here you are love, just how you love them." Ogilvie cheered and chomped on the chili dogs, inhaling them. Honestly- no one knew how he could eat them in one bite- it was almost next to impossible. One of the doors opened and in came a young coyote and walrus.

"Are we late?" The walrus asked, sitting down at the table with his coyote friend. The walrus looked to be nine and was light purple with green eyes. He was wearing green overalls and a yellow cap that was on backwards. The coyote looked to be eight and was light brown with blue eyes and blonde hair. He was wearing a blue sweater and red boots. Sally went over to sit next to her father, as she smiles at her friends.

"Nope! You two are right on Time! Hello Rotor, Antoine, how was your day?" She asks the Walrus and Coyote. Rotor, the walrus, smiled at her and nods.

"Great! I got to watch Antoine practice his sword fighting." He pats the coyotes back, as he says this. The coyote blushes a tiny bit and nods.

"And How is your training going?" The king, Max, asks. Antoine gulped- he may be practicing his sword fighting skills to become a soldier in the future- yet he was a big worry worm, which gave Manic and Ogilvie a reason to tease him.

"It iz going great mah king." He replied, making his own plate of food to eat, with a bit of a French accent. The king nodded, proud of the kids, he could tell they were going to have a bright future. The doors opened and a robot came over, and behind it was a fat and round human and a short human with a long pointy nose. The fat man was bald and had round blue glasses, he wears a red long sleeve shirt with yellow triangles at the front, black pants and shoes, and white gloves. The short man had brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a blue sweater, red pants, and blue boots.

"Hello your majesty." The round man, bowed, as he had a smile stretched upon his face. The king smiles to see the man.

"Hello Julian, Colin. What brings you two here?" Max asks. Looking at the two males.

"Excuse us, we didn't mean to intrude. But we have created a new series of robots to protect the kingdom and its people. My nephew and I thought you'd want to examine them." The round man, Julian replied. His mouth stretched into a big sinister smile. The king nodded and got up.

"Excuse me everyone. Duty calls." The king follows Julian and Colin, leaving the others to their lunch. Ogilvie frowns and looks up at his mom. 

"Mom- I don't like the Kintobors."

———————————

All of the kids were heading out of the castle. "Tell me again why were all goin to the Prowers again, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asks, as she walked with Sonia, Manic, Ogilvie, Rotor, Antoine, and the Princess, through the streets of Mobotropolis. Sally nods and leads her friends to the Prowers house.

"I heard from my daddy, that Mrs. Prower is going to have a baby any time, today!" Sally stated, with excitement. "So he asked me to take care of Mrs. Prower! Mr. Prower is going with Antoine's daddy and mommy to go on a mission for the kingdom, towards the south. So, Daddy thought all of us could help out." She explained. Sonia jumped up and down.

"Ooo! I love babies! They're so cute!" Sonia gushed. Manic and Ogilvie glanced at each other and rolled their eyes at their sister. It took a few minutes for them to walk there. Ogilvie began to whine. They all gave Ogilvie a glare.

"We're going toooo slow! I'm growing old over here!" Sally rolled her eyes at that.

"Don't be so impatient. Besides no one can move with super speed." She replied, matter of factly. Ogilvie grins at the thought- oh how he wished he had super speed. If he had super speed he could really help people, and Ogilvie really loved to help those in need, it was the many traits that he had that his family and friends enjoyed about him. If he has super speed, he'd definitely tease everyone and call them a slow-mo. He laughed at the thought. "Ohhhh no you don't!" Sally then caught him of guard as she tugged at his shirt. "I know what your thinking- there's no way anymore can move so fast- you'd have to at least go Super Sonic or do a sonic boom." Ogilvie scratched his head, confused.

"What's a thonic Boom?" Sally sighs and goes to explain. She was known to be really smart towards the others, due to all of her lessons, with learning from her tutor, Julayla.

"A Sonic Boom is when an aircraft or an object is traveling faster than the speed of sound, causing a explosive sound by a shockwave and that aircraft or object breaks the sound barrier." Ogilvie listened closely. He closed his eyes, imagining doing a sonic boom. Sonic.... Sonic.... honestly that word- he'd rather that be his name than Ogilvie. But this word- it spoke to him somehow- but he couldn't place his finger on it. "We're here!" Sally's voice, brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes to see the Prowers house. Well this was definitely going to get interesting.

———————————

In the Prowers house, a male fox was getting prepared. He wore a military blue and red soldier uniform and a black eyepatch over his left eye. He has brown fur and hair and blue eyes. His name was Amadeus Prower, as he was getting ready for a big mission from the king. He puts his sword in his sheath and walked over towards the bed. In the bed, laid a female fox, his wife, Rosemary Prower. She was currently pregnant, as she had her hands on her rounded stomach. Rosemary was wearing a blue dress and had brown fur, Auburn long hair, and blue eyes. "Oh honey." Rosemary says, sadly, causing Amadeus to look at her. "I wish you didn't have to go with Armand and Marie right now. The baby could come any minute now." She explained, wanting her love to see their new baby son or daughter.

"Don't worry love. I might not be here when he or she are born right away in the hospital, but I will surely be there for them. Besides, it's important for me to go as second in command. We have detected a strange power down south- it looks to be some jewel or emerald." Amadeus explained, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "The princess and her friends will be here to take care of you. The king thought of this as an opportunity to get the Princess and her friends to start doing volunteering work. Then they could learn and work." The Fox sighs, he didn't really trust children to take care of his wife- but his sires intentions weren't bad. The King has been trying to get the kids of Mobotropolis to volunteer more, to learn why it's important to be kind and to help others. So far it's been working. Especially that kid who loved nothing more than to defend the weak, Ogilvie Hedgehog.

Almost everyone knew who Ogilvie was. He was a real good kid, always ready to help. He once saved a pet cat from the tree, even though it took him five hours to climb that tree. He also would help the old people across the street, and pick on fights with bullies because he was defending someone, even though he never won and got hurt. But even so, almost everyone loved that kid, but Amadeus knew that most of the people hated him and his cousins. You see, everyone knew about their birth, about the three mysterious stars in the sky and how they suddenly disappeared, they believed the three young hedgehogs are cursed. They demanded the King to ban the three or get rid of them, but Max did no such thing. As the three hedgehogs began school, they were immediately targeted by bullies. This had caused Ogilvie to be a little over protective with Sonia and Manic, causing his bond with them to be strong like siblings. So, Jules, Gale, Bernadette, and Aleena caused them to be home schooled. 

Amadeus was then called over to the King with his trusty comrade, Armand D'Coolette. Armand is Antoine's father, also being a light brown coyote with blue eyes and blonde hair- In fact he and his son looked the exact same, especially their french accents. Anyways, the King had asked him and Armand to watch over the three hedgehogs and keep them safe from any harm or abuse. So, Amadeus and Armand spied on the three little hedgehogs and protected them- but Amadeus will never forget that strange night where he was alone.

———————————

It was one starry late night in Mobotropolis. Amadeus Prower was up in a tree, hidden, near the Hedgehogs house. It was his turn to patrol and keep the young hedgehogs safe. They were only four years old at the time, as he looked through his binoculars and in their room, through the window. He could see them sleeping peacefully- all except for Ogilvie. 

For some reason the blue Hedgehog just couldn't sleep. He wanted to go outside. So, he got up and went to go sneak downstairs. He crept down the stairs at quietly as he could- each step made a sound, which made the little boy cringe. Luckily, no one had woken up. He sneaks towards the front door and grabs his sneakers. Sadly, he was far too short to open the door, so Ogilvie crawls through the doggy door to go outside. As soon as he was outside, he walked down the steps and sat down, putting his sneakers on. Being only four, he still couldn't tie shoe laces, so he had the kind that would stick, and these sneakers were green and yellow. He got up and began to run off in the streets, not knowing that he was being followed by a spying fox.

Ogilvie was wandering in the streets of Mobotropolis. As Amadeus was following the young blue Hedgehog, he couldn't help but thought, 'Where on Mobius is this kid going? And being so young- he's one brave four year old...'. It was true, Ogilvie showed no fear in his brown eyes. All of a sudden, there was a women's scream. Amadeus thought that the kid, being four, would've been afraid and ran back home- but instead what shocked the male fox, he did the complete opposite. Ogilvie was running towards where he heard the scream, causing Amadeus to panic and catch up with the kid, but he didn't run to fast, since he didn't want to frighten him. 

Ogilvie ran towards where he thought he heard the scream, which was around a corner, in a dark alleyway. He stops and peaks around the corner. 

In the alleyway, there was a big black walrus with a scar on his left eye. One eye being dark brown-almost black- and the other eye was white because he was half blind. The walrus had a knife in his hand and was wearing a leather black jacket. He was robbing the screaming old lady. She was a gray walrus with many wrinkles and white-gray hair. She wore a yellow top with a white sweater and skirt. 

"Give me your purse, lady!" The male walrus said, threateningly. By his head, showed a wanted poster, which had his face on it that read, Scar the Walrus. Scar held the knife up to her. "I won't ask again! Give. Me. The. Purse."

"I dwon't think swo Blind boy!" Ogilvie then came out from behind the corner and stepped into the alleyway with a hard glare- though being so young- no one couldn't really take him seriously. Scar turns over and laughs his butt off.

"And what are you gonna do kid? Cry for your mommy? Get lost! I have unfinished business to do." Scar waves his hand at him, dismissively. Suddenly, Ogilvie began to glow a blue color. Ever since he and his cousins could remember, they've always had these medallions- and they just couldn't bare to take them off. And the weird part was, his parents didn't know where their medallions came from really, they assumed they were a gift from the king. Ogilvie slowly walked towards Scar, keeping his eyes locked on him as he clenched his little hands.

As he stopped glowing, Scar grips the knife tightly. "I don't know what you are and what your doing, but you now have my attention kid!" He walked towards Ogilvie with a sinister smile, about to strike. Amadeus began to pull out his sword, but his eyes widen- he was to late- he wasn't fast enough... he failed. Then the Fox's jaw dropped at what happened next.

Scar swung the knife down to hit Ogilvie, but as he was doing this, Ogilvie moved slightly, looking like a blue blur, causing Scar to miss. Scars eyes widen as he looked at the kid with pure shock and horror. Scar backed away from what. "H-how? W-w-what the heck are you? A robot?" Ogilvie grinned, disappearing from sight and reappearing behind the walrus in incredible speed. 

"Nwo... I'm your worst nwightmare." Scar got spoked out, dropping his knife, as he began to run away. It was sorta amusing to see a wanted criminal so scared of a little four year old. The old lady was staring there, shocked by this as well, as she then faints due to all the shock. Ogilvie shook his head and looked down at his hands, scared now. "H-how did I dwo that?" 

Amadeus rubbed his eyes, trying to see if what he saw was real or not, he also pinched himself. Nope, this wasn't a dream. Suddenly a green orb appeared in front of Ogilvie, causing both Ogilvie and Amadeus to cover their eyes. The orb slowly formed a reptile anteater with a dark purple cloak and hood on. "The Time is not right Sonic." He spoke in a wise voice, standing in front of Ogilvie.

"W-what? Who are you? And who's Swonic?" Ogilvie asked, confused. The anteater smiles as his hand glowed, and snapped his fingers. 

"I am the Oracle of Delphius. And you are Sonic. I have just wiped that criminals memories about you and this old lady. The criminal has been teleported to prison." He explained.

"Wooow are you magical?!? And how is my nwame Swonic- it's Ogilvie." The child, responds. Oracle chuckled and kneels down a little.

"I know a lot about you- and about your future. You will change your name to Sonic someday and be a hero. But you were not suppose to discover your abilities yet. It's far to early. So, I shall wipe your memories and take your powers away until the time is right." The Oracle, then rubbed his chin. "Though I must say, you have astonished me, because I did not predict this at all. You must've awaken your abilities after seeing this lady in danger- Sorry my boy, but you must wait." He waved a glowing hand in front of the boy, causing him to collapse and fall asleep, wiping his memories of what happened. He smiles and looked up to Amadeus. "Hello, I trust you to keep this secret please, if you tell anyone about me and about Ogilvie, then it will change the future and put everyone at risk." He explains with seriousness. Amadeus was at a lost of words as he nodded his head. Oracle held out his hand as a blue little star came out of Ogilvies chest and went in his hand. The Oracle snapped his fingers, vanished from thin air.

As Amadeus rubbed his eyes once again, he was back in the tree, seeing the young hedgehogs, especially Ogilvie, sleeping. This was going to be a looooonnnngggg night.

———————————

Suddenly Amadeus Prower snapped out of his daze as the door knocked. "Ah Yes, coming!" He went out of the room, going downstairs and opening the door to see the familiar faces of the young hedgehogs he was ordered to watch, and the Princess herself along with their friends. "Hello kids. Mrs. Prower is in the bedroom, so I do hope you can take care of her alright. I must be on my way now." The fox explains, realizing if he didn't hurry, he'd be late. The kids nodded their heads as they opened the door, letting Mr. Prower go. 

"You can count on us Mr. Prower!" Ogilvie started with a thumbs up. Amadeus studied him, remembering that night again. He smiled a little.

"Thank you Ogilvie. I can see that you will be a fantastic friend for my future son or daughter." He then quickly left through the door and waved to them. "Bye children!" They waved goodbye at the door was closed. 

"Let's play a quiet game as Mrs. Prower is a sleepin, y'all." Bunnie suggested, as they went to play with big smiles on their faces.

———————————

"EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" A female screamed in agony. The door opened suddenly as the princess and her friends ran in.

"What's wrong Mrs. Prower?!?" Sonia asked, worried. Rosemary looked at the children with painful eyes.

"T-the baby- it's coming! I-I need to get to doctor Quack!" The women explained. The children gasped.

"We need to get doctor Quack and hurry! There's no way Mrs. Prower can walk right now! Someone need to run to the hospital and fetch Doctor Quack as fast as they can!" Sally explained, with seriousness. Ogilvie raises his hand.

"I'll do it!" He says with sheer determination. "After all I run everyday and you guys thay I'm a ball of energy! Let me me do it Thal!" Sally thought for a moment, it was true what he said... she nods.

"Go. As fast as you can and don't stop!" She ordered. Ogilvie nodded and began to sprint down the steps. "GOOD LUCK OGILVIE!" He heard Sally call out. He grins and sprints out the door as fast as he could. He ran down the streets, dodging Mobius as he went. He took a short cut that took him two minutes to get in the hospital. He ran in and went up to a nurse, breathing heavily, as he looked up at her.

"Mrs. Prower is having a baby! We need Doctor Quack! Please hurry! She's in labor!" The nurse gasps and nods. She calls out an ambulance and it drove out to the Prowers house to fetch Rosemary and the kids. The Nurse had Ogilvie sit in the waiting room with a glass of water. Thank goodness he did it.

———————————

A baby fox was being held in Rosemary Prowers arms, as she cradled him. In that same room, the whole group was there. Ogilvie, Sally, Sonia, Manic, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor, along with King Acorn himself and Doctor Quack. "Luckily, Ogilvie came here in time. Or little Miles Prower here- wouldn't of been able to make it." The Doctor said, smiling at the blue Hedgehog, proudly as he gestured to the new baby.

"Great work Ogilvie." Max stated, praising the child. Ogilvie smirks and bows a little.

"No problemo." He gave a thumbs up. Doctor Quack then took the baby out of Rosemarys arms as she was getting sleepy. The king walked over to give his new subject a blessing, taking the baby out of the doctors arms and lifted the baby up in the air. 

"Why he has Amadeus' tail-" The baby was shown to be... yellow? That's odd, coming from his parents. A single yellow tail popped out with a tuff of white at the end. Suddenly the bundle-blanket dropped off of the baby, causing everyone to gasp.

"Actually it looks like he has both of his mom and dads tails!" Ogilvie pointed out, as a second tail was shown. It was a two-tailed Fox. The Baby began to cry.

"Oh dear- poor dear had fallen asleep and now the baby is getting all fussy." The doctor, gestured to the now sleeping Rosemary. The King tried and tried to calm the baby down, but it wouldn't work. Ogilvie walked over and held his hands out.

"Here- may I hold him?" The king hesitated for a moment and nods, giving the baby to the child. Ogilvie nuzzles the little fox as the baby began to giggle happily. This caused shock around the room, but they then smiled at the touching moment.

"Hey there little buddy. I can tell we're going to be fast friends!"


	3. A Failed Experiment

It was now a peaceful night in Mobotropolis, especially peaceful in the Hedgehogs home. Ogilvie, Sonia, and Manic had just returned home a few hours ago, with a baby fox. They were given permission to take the baby home, as its mother, Rosemary Prower, stayed in the hospital. 

Of course, this had surprised the adults at first, Jules, Bernadette, and Aleena. The three of them were home, but Gale and Charles were no where to be found. They were obviously at their lab, continuing with their machine. A couple years ago, they finally told Jules what they were really doing, telling him that they were making a machine that will allow him to live. Jules honestly didn't know how to feel about this- as he was laying down on the couch. He did trust his brother and brother-in-law with his life though. 

He smiled and looked down, seeing his son, niece, and nephew curled up on his chest, asleep. Even the two-tailed fox was sleeping on his chest, in Ogilvie's arms. 

Jules, Aleena, and Bernadette were definitely shocked to see the baby in Ogilvie's arms. Especially since it had two tails- but quickly recovered when they saw how caring and loving Ogilvie was to him. He had told them that his name was Miles Prower. Being friends of Rosemary and Amadeus, they allowed the baby to stay the night. Luckily, Bernadette found the kids old baby toys, letting the children play with the baby in their room. 

Jules chuckles quietly, as he remembered hearing a bunch of arguments between the kids from downstairs. Ogilvie, Sonia, and Manic can be a big handful at times. They can bicker and fight a lot, usually it's Ogilvie and Sonia. But then again, they still love each other like siblings. Jules thought back to the arguments he had to break apart. He even tried to recall what they had said, with his eyes closed. Even if the three of them fought, They protected each other as well. Especially when they were targeted from bullying. The bullies had distressed the Hedgehog family, and angered The adults. Everyday, Their children would come home terrified, except Ogilvie. Something was up- until Jules found out that his son was protecting them by having all the bullies go after him. Ogilvie ran a lot, it was one of his many passions. He was probably one of the fastest kids in Mobotropolis. But that one fight... Jules wouldn't forget the worst fight of all that caused panic to the adults.

———————————

It was a year ago as today was like any other day. Ogilvie, Sonia, and Manic had just started preschool a few months ago, and Bernadette and Aleena had just dropped them off. But at last- the hedgehogs knew that most of the people thought their kids were cursed. Charles and Gale were going to study those mysterious stars, but they had already disappeared before they could do anything.

Sonia and Manic nervously followed Ogilvie towards the entrance of the building. They were scared by the other little kids, cause they would be mean to them- but strangely as it was- Ogilvie was a stubborn and brave kid. He would growl at any kids who would throw insults to his little brother and sister. Whenever any bully wanted to cause harm and hit them, Ogilvie would throw insults at them to make them angry with him, distracting them from Sonia and Manic, as Ogilvie ran away with them on his tail. Basically this was normal and their routine- except this time it was different.

As the three hedgehogs had entered the classroom, some of the kids waved to them in a friendly way, some ignored them, and some of them glared at them. A group of four kids walked over towards them, which had made Sonia and Manic hide behind Ogilvie even more. "What do you pea brains want this time?" Ogilvie asked, with a glare, as he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot. "I'm waaaaiiitttttinggg!" He said in an impatient tone.

The group of four had a big light beige polar bear, two purple weasels, and a green woodpecker. The polar bear was a bit bigger than the rest of them and was a male, with a red winter hat and scarf, and red eyes. As for the two weasels, there was a female and a male and they looked to be twins. They both had one pointy tooth sticking out of their mouths and had blue eyes. The boy had on a tan cowboy hat and a tan tank top with a light blue stripe going down it. The girl wore a tan dress that had the same design as her brother, and a tan bow near her right ear. They also had brown boots and gloves. And lastly the green woodpecker had blue eyes and was wearing a blue T-shirt and a red bandana and white gloves.

"Can it blue boy!" The male weasel stated. He was the leader of the group, Nack Weasel. "We're here to give you your daily dose of pain!" He grins, cracking his knuckles. "We're just doing the people a favor by getting rid of you, cursed hedgehogs!" Sonia and Manic glanced at each other. They weren't going to let Ogilvie take care of them along this time. They both came out from hiding and stood beside Ogilvie. The blue hog looked at his sibs, with a grin.

"Sorry What was that?" Manic asked, tilting his head to the side. "Us hedgehogs don't speak the language of LAME!" He quickly gave Ogilvie a high five. Nack growls.

"If anyone's lame here, it would be YOU!" He goes to punch Manic, but Ogilvie was able to pull Manic out of the way in time.

"What's wrong Nack? Need to use that big tooth of yours as a can opener?" Sonia raised her eyebrow. Manic and Ogilvie bursts in laughter. Nack growls. Suddenly the female weasel punched Sonia in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, as she fell to the ground. Manic gasps. 

"Sonia!" He ran over to his older sister, helping her up. Ogilvie growled as his big brother instincts kicked in. He ran at the female weasel, known as Nic Weasel, and was about to punch her back, but the big polar bear, Bark the Polar Bear, got in the way and threw him onto the ground.

"Manic! Get outta here! Now!" Ogilvie orders, getting up and kicking the polar bears shin. He grabs Sonia and helped her to get away- but Sonia, recovered by the punch, made him let go as she glared at the four. 

"That's it! I've had it! Leave my brothers and I alone!" Nack laughed.

"Oh yeah? And what are Yeah gonna do About it girly?" Sonia gasps as the green woodpecker ran to her, to attack. Out of instinct, Sonia suddenly jumped and front flipped over the woodpecker, Bean. All of them had their jaw drops. "GET HER!" Nack suddenly barked out the orders.

Sonia dodges each attack, her eyes flashed a pink color for a split second. She roundhouse kicked Nic, took Beans arm and flipped him onto his back, and kicked Bark in the stomach and pulled his hat down to blind him a bit. "Sis! That was cool! When and where did you learn to fight like that!?" Manic asks, shocked. Sonia looked as them and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know..." Nack growls and kicks Sonia down, knocking her of her feet. Ogilvie ran over and went in front of Sonia to instead get hit by another kick. Suddenly everyone pauses as a brown hand went on Nacks shoulder. Amadeus and Armand were there with frowns.

"By order of thee King- you vill leave ze young 'edgehogs alone!" Nack, Nic, And Bark raises their hands. "Now scram!" They ran away, as the woodpecker, Bean, looked confused, following his crew. Amadeus and Armand helped the three hedgehogs up and carried them away, back to their house.

———————————

"I ensure you, Julayla is an excellent tutor. She has been teaching Sally a lot, I'm sure she wouldn't mind three new students." King Max said, showing the Hedgehog family the little hut by the backyard that is used for Sally's teachings. "She and Rosie even teach the kids how to defend themselves." Bernadette and Jules glanced over at Gale and Aleena as they nodded.

"It's perfect Max. I think the kids learning how to fight and defend will be good for them in the near future." Aleena explains. The adults looked over to find the young hedgehogs playing with the princess with smiles and laughters. You see, the Hedgehog family had learnt about the little fight that had happened that day, Poor Sonia and Ogilvie were a little bruised and Manic was shaken up. So, the king offered them to have the kids learn with Sally, Julayla, and Rosie. So today was where Jules, Bernadette, Aleena, and even Gale were going to stay in the hut and watch Julayla teach their children, just to ensure that Julayla knew what she was doing and if this was better than public school. Charles was still in the lab, working on Gale and his invention, so he didn't come. The hedgehogs entered the nice and warm cabin, just out at the backyard of the Castle. Everyone had taken a seat, as the children also sat down with the Princess. Max had to then leave to attend to his duties as they waited for the two wise ladies.

A few moments later, Rosie Woodchuck and a chipmunk entered the cabin. The chipmunk look ancient and wise with slightly gray and auburn hair, blue eyes, reading glasses, and a purple sweater and black skirt. "Hello everyone." The chipmunk, Julayla, greeted. She and Rosie entered and stood at the front. "The King has told me what happened the other day, and I ensure you that my cousin, Rosie, and I will teach and keep your children safe." She spoke, mostly towards the adults. She then walked to the round table where the children were. "Your names- Ogilvie, Sonia, and Manic Hedgehog- correct?" All three hedgehogs nodded. "I have heard much about you and seen you from a distance, but I don't think we've exactly met. Rosie and I will teach you three how to read, write, do math, history, and most importantly fighting and defending techniques." Ogilvies eyes widen and ears perked up at the mention of fighting.

"Way past Cool! Can we just skip everything and get on with the fightin and defending stuff?" Julayla studies him for a moment.

"Ogilvie," She captures everyone's attention. "When I look into your eyes- I see someone who is trapped inside." She explains, walking around the table, towards him.

"Huh? Someone trapped? What do you mean?" He tilts his head in confusion. Julayla smiles.

"Well, What I mean is that out of all of the other kids, you seem to want to fight the most, correct?" She questions the young Hedgehog. Ogilvie frowns, scratching the back of his head and nodding a little. "May I ask why that is?" Ogilvie saw the worried glances from his parents and Aunt and Uncle. 

"W-Well- it's not because I want to harm someone on purpose- I swear it's nothing like that! It's because.... I feel like I was meant to fight and to protect the innocent..." He mumbles, causing his parents to smile and sigh in relief. Yes, they were worried about their son and all of the fights he's been in. They glanced at Julayla as she smiles and nods.

"Exactly. That is what is trapped. Your heroism. And if you stick with Rosie and I, we will teach you how to not be afraid and how to be a little hero for Mobotropolis-" Ogilvie smiles, but shook his head.

"I don't want to just be the hero of Mobotropolis- I want to be a REAL hero. Who travels around the world and saves people in need. To stop and capture bad guys! I want to be the hero of all of Mobius!" The blue young Hedgehog said, with determination, as he grins, and jumps up and down in his seat. Sally and Sonia rolled their eyes.

"Please- no one would be able to save everyone, you'd have to be fast in order to do that." Sonia explains. "Is that logical and more accurate Ms. Julayla?" She asks, grinning at Ogilvie. Julayla shook her head.

"Anything is possible if you set your mind to it. Yes and no, Sonia. Yes that is logical, but no because if Ogilvie believes if he can be a hero- he can be a hero. Any other questions before I start any lessons?" Julayla explains. Ogilvie then stuck his tongue out at Sonia, as she pouts. The children shook their heads, and so Julayla began the lesson.

———————————

Jules yawns, as he opens his eyes. He gently strokes his sons head, with a small smile. He remembers that those days clearly. He couldn't help but laugh and smile when his son stated he was going to protect the innocent. He after all knew that he was on brave kid, and no doubt would be extremely proud of his son if he did become a hero to everyone. 

Suddenly he heard the front door open, which caused him to wake up fully, in alert, as his ears perked up. He turns in the doors direction and sighs in relief. It was only his dear brother, Charles. He shushed his brother, motioning towards the sleeping children and baby fox. "Chuck, what are you doing here?" Jules whispers, seeing excitement in his brothers eyes.

"Jules- we've finished the machine! You'll be able to live longer now!" Charles whispers, causing Jules to widen his eyes. "Come on! We gotta activate it right now! Who knows how much time you have left?!" Jules frowns, and looks down at his sleeping Ogilvie. He was going to do it... for him. He carefully placed the kids off of him and carefully and quietly got up with his cane. Charles warps and arm around him, as the two hedgehogs headed to Charles and Gales lab. "Gale is already at the lab." He explains. Jules nodded in acknowledgement, as they had closed and locked the front door. 

As they walked into the streets of Mobotropolis, Jules couldn't help but worry. What if it didn't work? What if he never sees his son or beloved wife ever again? Even if it were to be Charles's machine to MAYEB mess up his life, Jules knew it wouldn't be his fault. 

After several minutes, the two male hedgehogs had finally made it to the castle of Acorn and to the lab that was within the castle. Charles unlocks the lab door with his spare key and opens it for Jules to enter. Jules gasps.

In the center of the room was a chamber. With many cables and wires hooking up to all kinds of machines. Jules enters and look around- he was slowly getting a little nervous. He saw Gale tapping at one of the computer keyboards. Gale turns to him and gives him a wacky grin, waving. Jules smiles a little and him and Charles walked over. "What exactly is that?" Jules gestures to the chamber, confused.

"Why- we call it the Lifealator. It'll heal you and keep you alive. All you gotta do is stand in the platform and have us work the magic. Are you ready?" Gale replies, with a nervous smile. He knew they should've tested it first- that was what true inventors and scientists do- test their ideas and machines before the real thing. But once Charles and Gale finished the machine to help Jules- they didn't even test it. Gale knew how desperate Charles was- and how important this was to their family- but using a machine on his best friend and brother-in-law that they didn't even test first- seemed like such a terrible idea.

Jules nodded and took a deep breath. He was going to do this for Ogilvie. For Bernadette. He closed his eyes. There's no turning back now. He opens his eyes and went up to the platform, every step was shorter than the last. Of course Jules was worried- what if this backfired? No- he wanted to live more- he wanted to see his son grow and become the hero he wants to be.

Jules turns to Gale and Charles with a thumbs up. He was ready. He tosses the cane to the side, as Gale and Charles went into position. Jules watched as Gale and Charles began to pull levers and press buttons, as the chambers walls began to go down and trap Jules within. Oh dear Mobius- what was happening?!? 

Jules began to see green flashes of light and a huge amount of pain. From the tip of his toes to the tips of his ears- such unbearable pain coursed through his body, his skin felt like it was being stabbed by a billion needles. He screamed. 

Gale and Charles watched from outside in horror. "Charles! We have to shut it down!" Gale yelled at him- but as the two hedgehogs were about to try to shut the machine off- sparks flew out and wires, causing the two males to cough as smoke was in the room. 

Jules screams more as he looked down at his feet- and what he saw had horrified him. A green ring was rising around him, as his flesh and blood began to turn into machinery- HE WAS BECOMING A ROBOT! N-no! Jules tried to move and break free, but he couldn't- 'Ogilvie, Bernadette- I've failed you-' was his last thought as the green ring had turned him to a complete robot. 

The chamber had opened, causing Gale and Charles to gasp in horror. What have they done?!

———————————

In an office room, with a secret room in the closet, with secret monitors, sat at the desk was Julian Kintobor and his nephew. They were watching the screen, with evil grins plastered across their faces. "What a remarkable machine. Sir Charles's machine changes the very flesh and blood into mindless machines- perfect to be making slaves." Julian smirks, stroking his mustache, as an evil thought appeared in his head.

"Are you going to steal it Uncle Julian?" Colin asked, with the same evil smirk as his uncles. Julian glares at him.

"Of course I am you nincompoop! And what have we talked about my name when we're in private?" The man slammed his fist down on the desk, causing the monitors to shake a little. Colin squeaked.

"S-sorry Doctor Robotnik, sir!" Colin replied, in a nervous tone. "Why Robotnik though...?" He asked. For some reason, his uncle wanted to be called Doctor Ivo Robotnik, though Colin didn't really understand why.

"Because Colin-" the mad man says, shoving him out of the way and walking towards a string that was then pulled down. It was a projector screen, as a projector was aimed at it. Julia- er Robotnik snapped his fingers, as the lights went out. "It strikes fear into my enemies. Now pay attention!" He roared in command, turning the projector on. Colin gulps and rans over to his side quickly. He then began to sweat drop as his uncle began to draw on a clear sheet with a sharpie- and how his drawings stunk.

"Now- as you know, Sir Charles is WEAK!" He drew a stick figure with quills, glasses, and a mustache and wrote 'WEAK' above. He moves the sheet and draws a stick figure with a bushy tail and crown. "And being weak, He would be feeling guilt for that brother of his, causing him to give up his lab. Now I have worked years and years of gaining the Kings trust, that He will give me Sir Charles's lab!" Robotnik laughs evilly as he continues to draw out his master plan, horribly. "Once we have his lab, we shall fix the machine, and I will rename it to the 'Robotercizer'. Once we have it ready, I will command my robots to attack these circled areas at a specific time." He then shows a map with red circles on it and the times of each attack. "Then we shall visit ok King Maximillian and banish him into the void! A portal that I've created that shall teleport the King to a different world, along with Ixis Naugus- I hate that stupid Wizard! Then we take over and rebuild this place and name it- Robotropolis where there will be all mindless machines following my commands! Except the rich people- they have to pay in order for them not to get robotercized!" He finished the presentation and claps his hands, bringing the lights back on. "And I- shall rule all of Mobius! OH-HOHOHOHOHO!" He cackled, evilly. "No one will stand in my way!"

"Your dream is finally becoming a reality, oh evil one." Colin praised, cackling with him.

"Yes! It sure is Colin." He strokes his mustache as they exited the secret room in the closet. It sure is.

———————————

"Charles! It's not your fault!" Aleena rubs his back, in a supporting way. The boys had just returned home, devastated and worried, as they woke up Aleena and Bernadette to explain to them of what happened earlier that night. 

Charles shook his head. It was HIS fault! He should've checked the machine over again- he should've- and now his dear little brother was A ROBOT! 

The five adults were in the kitchen, sitting at the table and discussing their new issue, as Charles glanced from across the table, towards his dear little brother. Jules was all mechanic with blue armor, gray endoskeleton that was shown in some parts, a visor that was black with red eyes, white mechanic part that is meant to represent his hair, and a sharp cone nose with a straight mouth.

"Yeah- so what he's a robot now? This means that Jules can live longer with us now- right?" Bernadette asks, with hope in eyes, trying to be positive. Of course she was scared of what was going to happen next- but would do anything to support her family. "So in a way- your machine DID work but not in the way you two expected." Bernadette gestured. Jules's cold mechanic hand went on Bernadette's shoulder. 

"Bernie is right." His new robotic voice said, as he nods his head a little. "This is Fine Charles. I can handle being a robot. Besides, at least I can think and control myself right? The only thing we have to worry about is the king, the people, and what our kids are going to think. We'll just need to explain it to everyone before they accuse us of something." Jules explains. The adults gave looks to each other. Of course they were going to have to tell Ogilvie, Sonia, and Manic at some point- but when? 

Suddenly Charles stood up, causing everyone to look at him. "It doesn't matter- that machine Gale and I built is dangerous- I'm giving up my lab." He turns and leaves the room, leaving everyone in shock. Jules went to get up, but Bernadette stops him. 

"Hon- I know you want to talk to him and go after him- but right now... he needs to be alone. Of course 'this'," She gestures to his robotic body. "Is going to take all of us to get used too, but as a family we will get through this together." Jules looks at her and nods, taking her hand in his gently. 

"And this is why I married you." Bernadette giggles a little and kisses his metal cheek. Jules and Bernadette get up and walked over to the couch to check up on the kids. 

Ogilvie was in the middle, holding onto Miles, protectively. Sonia cuddled into his right side and Manic on his left. Aleena and Gale walked over. "Awww!" Gale gushed, wiping the tears away. Being the man child of the family, he too held responsible for his best friends 'condition'. Aleena kisses his lips.

"I think we should tell the kids tomorrow at dinner time about Jules- agreed?" Aleena suggests, looking at the others. They all nodded their heads to head off for the night. Gale and Jules couldn't help but worry for Charles and the lab. It was going to be a tiring day tomorrow.


	4. The Betrayal and Power Part 1

It was now a peaceful night in Mobotropolis, especially peaceful in the Hedgehogs home. Ogilvie, Sonia, and Manic had just returned home a few hours ago, with a baby fox. They were given permission to take the baby home, as its mother, Rosemary Prower, stayed in the hospital. 

Of course, this had surprised the adults at first, Jules, Bernadette, and Aleena. The three of them were home, but Gale and Charles were no where to be found. They were obviously at their lab, continuing with their machine. A couple years ago, they finally told Jules what they were really doing, telling him that they were making a machine that will allow him to live. Jules honestly didn't know how to feel about this- as he was laying down on the couch. He did trust his brother and brother-in-law with his life though. 

He smiled and looked down, seeing his son, niece, and nephew curled up on his chest, asleep. Even the two-tailed fox was sleeping on his chest, in Ogilvie's arms. 

Jules, Aleena, and Bernadette were definitely shocked to see the baby in Ogilvie's arms. Especially since it had two tails- but quickly recovered when they saw how caring and loving Ogilvie was to him. He had told them that his name was Miles Prower. Being friends of Rosemary and Amadeus, they allowed the baby to stay the night. Luckily, Bernadette found the kids old baby toys, letting the children play with the baby in their room. 

Jules chuckles quietly, as he remembered hearing a bunch of arguments between the kids from downstairs. Ogilvie, Sonia, and Manic can be a big handful at times. They can bicker and fight a lot, usually it's Ogilvie and Sonia. But then again, they still love each other like siblings. Jules thought back to the arguments he had to break apart. He even tried to recall what they had said, with his eyes closed. Even if the three of them fought, They protected each other as well. Especially when they were targeted from bullying. The bullies had distressed the Hedgehog family, and angered The adults. Everyday, Their children would come home terrified, except Ogilvie. Something was up- until Jules found out that his son was protecting them by having all the bullies go after him. Ogilvie ran a lot, it was one of his many passions. He was probably one of the fastest kids in Mobotropolis. But that one fight... Jules wouldn't forget the worst fight of all that caused panic to the adults.

———————————

It was a year ago as today was like any other day. Ogilvie, Sonia, and Manic had just started preschool a few months ago, and Bernadette and Aleena had just dropped them off. But at last- the hedgehogs knew that most of the people thought their kids were cursed. Charles and Gale were going to study those mysterious stars, but they had already disappeared before they could do anything.

Sonia and Manic nervously followed Ogilvie towards the entrance of the building. They were scared by the other little kids, cause they would be mean to them- but strangely as it was- Ogilvie was a stubborn and brave kid. He would growl at any kids who would throw insults to his little brother and sister. Whenever any bully wanted to cause harm and hit them, Ogilvie would throw insults at them to make them angry with him, distracting them from Sonia and Manic, as Ogilvie ran away with them on his tail. Basically this was normal and their routine- except this time it was different.

As the three hedgehogs had entered the classroom, some of the kids waved to them in a friendly way, some ignored them, and some of them glared at them. A group of four kids walked over towards them, which had made Sonia and Manic hide behind Ogilvie even more. "What do you pea brains want this time?" Ogilvie asked, with a glare, as he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot. "I'm waaaaiiitttttinggg!" He said in an impatient tone.

The group of four had a big light beige polar bear, two purple weasels, and a green woodpecker. The polar bear was a bit bigger than the rest of them and was a male, with a red winter hat and scarf, and red eyes. As for the two weasels, there was a female and a male and they looked to be twins. They both had one pointy tooth sticking out of their mouths and had blue eyes. The boy had on a tan cowboy hat and a tan tank top with a light blue stripe going down it. The girl wore a tan dress that had the same design as her brother, and a tan bow near her right ear. They also had brown boots and gloves. And lastly the green woodpecker had blue eyes and was wearing a blue T-shirt and a red bandana and white gloves.

"Can it blue boy!" The male weasel stated. He was the leader of the group, Nack Weasel. "We're here to give you your daily dose of pain!" He grins, cracking his knuckles. "We're just doing the people a favor by getting rid of you, cursed hedgehogs!" Sonia and Manic glanced at each other. They weren't going to let Ogilvie take care of them along this time. They both came out from hiding and stood beside Ogilvie. The blue hog looked at his sibs, with a grin.

"Sorry What was that?" Manic asked, tilting his head to the side. "Us hedgehogs don't speak the language of LAME!" He quickly gave Ogilvie a high five. Nack growls.

"If anyone's lame here, it would be YOU!" He goes to punch Manic, but Ogilvie was able to pull Manic out of the way in time.

"What's wrong Nack? Need to use that big tooth of yours as a can opener?" Sonia raised her eyebrow. Manic and Ogilvie bursts in laughter. Nack growls. Suddenly the female weasel punched Sonia in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, as she fell to the ground. Manic gasps. 

"Sonia!" He ran over to his older sister, helping her up. Ogilvie growled as his big brother instincts kicked in. He ran at the female weasel, known as Nic Weasel, and was about to punch her back, but the big polar bear, Bark the Polar Bear, got in the way and threw him onto the ground.

"Manic! Get outta here! Now!" Ogilvie orders, getting up and kicking the polar bears shin. He grabs Sonia and helped her to get away- but Sonia, recovered by the punch, made him let go as she glared at the four. 

"That's it! I've had it! Leave my brothers and I alone!" Nack laughed.

"Oh yeah? And what are Yeah gonna do About it girly?" Sonia gasps as the green woodpecker ran to her, to attack. Out of instinct, Sonia suddenly jumped and front flipped over the woodpecker, Bean. All of them had their jaw drops. "GET HER!" Nack suddenly barked out the orders.

Sonia dodges each attack, her eyes flashed a pink color for a split second. She roundhouse kicked Nic, took Beans arm and flipped him onto his back, and kicked Bark in the stomach and pulled his hat down to blind him a bit. "Sis! That was cool! When and where did you learn to fight like that!?" Manic asks, shocked. Sonia looked as them and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know..." Nack growls and kicks Sonia down, knocking her of her feet. Ogilvie ran over and went in front of Sonia to instead get hit by another kick. Suddenly everyone pauses as a brown hand went on Nacks shoulder. Amadeus and Armand were there with frowns.

"By order of thee King- you vill leave ze young 'edgehogs alone!" Nack, Nic, And Bark raises their hands. "Now scram!" They ran away, as the woodpecker, Bean, looked confused, following his crew. Amadeus and Armand helped the three hedgehogs up and carried them away, back to their house.

———————————

"I ensure you, Julayla is an excellent tutor. She has been teaching Sally a lot, I'm sure she wouldn't mind three new students." King Max said, showing the Hedgehog family the little hut by the backyard that is used for Sally's teachings. "She and Rosie even teach the kids how to defend themselves." Bernadette and Jules glanced over at Gale and Aleena as they nodded.

"It's perfect Max. I think the kids learning how to fight and defend will be good for them in the near future." Aleena explains. The adults looked over to find the young hedgehogs playing with the princess with smiles and laughters. You see, the Hedgehog family had learnt about the little fight that had happened that day, Poor Sonia and Ogilvie were a little bruised and Manic was shaken up. So, the king offered them to have the kids learn with Sally, Julayla, and Rosie. So today was where Jules, Bernadette, Aleena, and even Gale were going to stay in the hut and watch Julayla teach their children, just to ensure that Julayla knew what she was doing and if this was better than public school. Charles was still in the lab, working on Gale and his invention, so he didn't come. The hedgehogs entered the nice and warm cabin, just out at the backyard of the Castle. Everyone had taken a seat, as the children also sat down with the Princess. Max had to then leave to attend to his duties as they waited for the two wise ladies.

A few moments later, Rosie Woodchuck and a chipmunk entered the cabin. The chipmunk look ancient and wise with slightly gray and auburn hair, blue eyes, reading glasses, and a purple sweater and black skirt. "Hello everyone." The chipmunk, Julayla, greeted. She and Rosie entered and stood at the front. "The King has told me what happened the other day, and I ensure you that my cousin, Rosie, and I will teach and keep your children safe." She spoke, mostly towards the adults. She then walked to the round table where the children were. "Your names- Ogilvie, Sonia, and Manic Hedgehog- correct?" All three hedgehogs nodded. "I have heard much about you and seen you from a distance, but I don't think we've exactly met. Rosie and I will teach you three how to read, write, do math, history, and most importantly fighting and defending techniques." Ogilvies eyes widen and ears perked up at the mention of fighting.

"Way past Cool! Can we just skip everything and get on with the fightin and defending stuff?" Julayla studies him for a moment.

"Ogilvie," She captures everyone's attention. "When I look into your eyes- I see someone who is trapped inside." She explains, walking around the table, towards him.

"Huh? Someone trapped? What do you mean?" He tilts his head in confusion. Julayla smiles.

"Well, What I mean is that out of all of the other kids, you seem to want to fight the most, correct?" She questions the young Hedgehog. Ogilvie frowns, scratching the back of his head and nodding a little. "May I ask why that is?" Ogilvie saw the worried glances from his parents and Aunt and Uncle. 

"W-Well- it's not because I want to harm someone on purpose- I swear it's nothing like that! It's because.... I feel like I was meant to fight and to protect the innocent..." He mumbles, causing his parents to smile and sigh in relief. Yes, they were worried about their son and all of the fights he's been in. They glanced at Julayla as she smiles and nods.

"Exactly. That is what is trapped. Your heroism. And if you stick with Rosie and I, we will teach you how to not be afraid and how to be a little hero for Mobotropolis-" Ogilvie smiles, but shook his head.

"I don't want to just be the hero of Mobotropolis- I want to be a REAL hero. Who travels around the world and saves people in need. To stop and capture bad guys! I want to be the hero of all of Mobius!" The blue young Hedgehog said, with determination, as he grins, and jumps up and down in his seat. Sally and Sonia rolled their eyes.

"Please- no one would be able to save everyone, you'd have to be fast in order to do that." Sonia explains. "Is that logical and more accurate Ms. Julayla?" She asks, grinning at Ogilvie. Julayla shook her head.

"Anything is possible if you set your mind to it. Yes and no, Sonia. Yes that is logical, but no because if Ogilvie believes if he can be a hero- he can be a hero. Any other questions before I start any lessons?" Julayla explains. Ogilvie then stuck his tongue out at Sonia, as she pouts. The children shook their heads, and so Julayla began the lesson.

———————————

Jules yawns, as he opens his eyes. He gently strokes his sons head, with a small smile. He remembers that those days clearly. He couldn't help but laugh and smile when his son stated he was going to protect the innocent. He after all knew that he was on brave kid, and no doubt would be extremely proud of his son if he did become a hero to everyone. 

Suddenly he heard the front door open, which caused him to wake up fully, in alert, as his ears perked up. He turns in the doors direction and sighs in relief. It was only his dear brother, Charles. He shushed his brother, motioning towards the sleeping children and baby fox. "Chuck, what are you doing here?" Jules whispers, seeing excitement in his brothers eyes.

"Jules- we've finished the machine! You'll be able to live longer now!" Charles whispers, causing Jules to widen his eyes. "Come on! We gotta activate it right now! Who knows how much time you have left?!" Jules frowns, and looks down at his sleeping Ogilvie. He was going to do it... for him. He carefully placed the kids off of him and carefully and quietly got up with his cane. Charles warps and arm around him, as the two hedgehogs headed to Charles and Gales lab. "Gale is already at the lab." He explains. Jules nodded in acknowledgement, as they had closed and locked the front door. 

As they walked into the streets of Mobotropolis, Jules couldn't help but worry. What if it didn't work? What if he never sees his son or beloved wife ever again? Even if it were to be Charles's machine to MAYEB mess up his life, Jules knew it wouldn't be his fault. 

After several minutes, the two male hedgehogs had finally made it to the castle of Acorn and to the lab that was within the castle. Charles unlocks the lab door with his spare key and opens it for Jules to enter. Jules gasps.

In the center of the room was a chamber. With many cables and wires hooking up to all kinds of machines. Jules enters and look around- he was slowly getting a little nervous. He saw Gale tapping at one of the computer keyboards. Gale turns to him and gives him a wacky grin, waving. Jules smiles a little and him and Charles walked over. "What exactly is that?" Jules gestures to the chamber, confused.

"Why- we call it the Lifealator. It'll heal you and keep you alive. All you gotta do is stand in the platform and have us work the magic. Are you ready?" Gale replies, with a nervous smile. He knew they should've tested it first- that was what true inventors and scientists do- test their ideas and machines before the real thing. But once Charles and Gale finished the machine to help Jules- they didn't even test it. Gale knew how desperate Charles was- and how important this was to their family- but using a machine on his best friend and brother-in-law that they didn't even test first- seemed like such a terrible idea.

Jules nodded and took a deep breath. He was going to do this for Ogilvie. For Bernadette. He closed his eyes. There's no turning back now. He opens his eyes and went up to the platform, every step was shorter than the last. Of course Jules was worried- what if this backfired? No- he wanted to live more- he wanted to see his son grow and become the hero he wants to be.

Jules turns to Gale and Charles with a thumbs up. He was ready. He tosses the cane to the side, as Gale and Charles went into position. Jules watched as Gale and Charles began to pull levers and press buttons, as the chambers walls began to go down and trap Jules within. Oh dear Mobius- what was happening?!? 

Jules began to see green flashes of light and a huge amount of pain. From the tip of his toes to the tips of his ears- such unbearable pain coursed through his body, his skin felt like it was being stabbed by a billion needles. He screamed. 

Gale and Charles watched from outside in horror. "Charles! We have to shut it down!" Gale yelled at him- but as the two hedgehogs were about to try to shut the machine off- sparks flew out and wires, causing the two males to cough as smoke was in the room. 

Jules screams more as he looked down at his feet- and what he saw had horrified him. A green ring was rising around him, as his flesh and blood began to turn into machinery- HE WAS BECOMING A ROBOT! N-no! Jules tried to move and break free, but he couldn't- 'Ogilvie, Bernadette- I've failed you-' was his last thought as the green ring had turned him to a complete robot. 

The chamber had opened, causing Gale and Charles to gasp in horror. What have they done?!

———————————

In an office room, with a secret room in the closet, with secret monitors, sat at the desk was Julian Kintobor and his nephew. They were watching the screen, with evil grins plastered across their faces. "What a remarkable machine. Sir Charles's machine changes the very flesh and blood into mindless machines- perfect to be making slaves." Julian smirks, stroking his mustache, as an evil thought appeared in his head.

"Are you going to steal it Uncle Julian?" Colin asked, with the same evil smirk as his uncles. Julian glares at him.

"Of course I am you nincompoop! And what have we talked about my name when we're in private?" The man slammed his fist down on the desk, causing the monitors to shake a little. Colin squeaked.

"S-sorry Doctor Robotnik, sir!" Colin replied, in a nervous tone. "Why Robotnik though...?" He asked. For some reason, his uncle wanted to be called Doctor Ivo Robotnik, though Colin didn't really understand why.

"Because Colin-" the mad man says, shoving him out of the way and walking towards a string that was then pulled down. It was a projector screen, as a projector was aimed at it. Julia- er Robotnik snapped his fingers, as the lights went out. "It strikes fear into my enemies. Now pay attention!" He roared in command, turning the projector on. Colin gulps and rans over to his side quickly. He then began to sweat drop as his uncle began to draw on a clear sheet with a sharpie- and how his drawings stunk.

"Now- as you know, Sir Charles is WEAK!" He drew a stick figure with quills, glasses, and a mustache and wrote 'WEAK' above. He moves the sheet and draws a stick figure with a bushy tail and crown. "And being weak, He would be feeling guilt for that brother of his, causing him to give up his lab. Now I have worked years and years of gaining the Kings trust, that He will give me Sir Charles's lab!" Robotnik laughs evilly as he continues to draw out his master plan, horribly. "Once we have his lab, we shall fix the machine, and I will rename it to the 'Robotercizer'. Once we have it ready, I will command my robots to attack these circled areas at a specific time." He then shows a map with red circles on it and the times of each attack. "Then we shall visit ok King Maximillian and banish him into the void! A portal that I've created that shall teleport the King to a different world, along with Ixis Naugus- I hate that stupid Wizard! Then we take over and rebuild this place and name it- Robotropolis where there will be all mindless machines following my commands! Except the rich people- they have to pay in order for them not to get robotercized!" He finished the presentation and claps his hands, bringing the lights back on. "And I- shall rule all of Mobius! OH-HOHOHOHOHO!" He cackled, evilly. "No one will stand in my way!"

"Your dream is finally becoming a reality, oh evil one." Colin praised, cackling with him.

"Yes! It sure is Colin." He strokes his mustache as they exited the secret room in the closet. It sure is.

———————————

"Charles! It's not your fault!" Aleena rubs his back, in a supporting way. The boys had just returned home, devastated and worried, as they woke up Aleena and Bernadette to explain to them of what happened earlier that night. 

Charles shook his head. It was HIS fault! He should've checked the machine over again- he should've- and now his dear little brother was A ROBOT! 

The five adults were in the kitchen, sitting at the table and discussing their new issue, as Charles glanced from across the table, towards his dear little brother. Jules was all mechanic with blue armor, gray endoskeleton that was shown in some parts, a visor that was black with red eyes, white mechanic part that is meant to represent his hair, and a sharp cone nose with a straight mouth.

"Yeah- so what he's a robot now? This means that Jules can live longer with us now- right?" Bernadette asks, with hope in eyes, trying to be positive. Of course she was scared of what was going to happen next- but would do anything to support her family. "So in a way- your machine DID work but not in the way you two expected." Bernadette gestured. Jules's cold mechanic hand went on Bernadette's shoulder. 

"Bernie is right." His new robotic voice said, as he nods his head a little. "This is Fine Charles. I can handle being a robot. Besides, at least I can think and control myself right? The only thing we have to worry about is the king, the people, and what our kids are going to think. We'll just need to explain it to everyone before they accuse us of something." Jules explains. The adults gave looks to each other. Of course they were going to have to tell Ogilvie, Sonia, and Manic at some point- but when? 

Suddenly Charles stood up, causing everyone to look at him. "It doesn't matter- that machine Gale and I built is dangerous- I'm giving up my lab." He turns and leaves the room, leaving everyone in shock. Jules went to get up, but Bernadette stops him. 

"Hon- I know you want to talk to him and go after him- but right now... he needs to be alone. Of course 'this'," She gestures to his robotic body. "Is going to take all of us to get used too, but as a family we will get through this together." Jules looks at her and nods, taking her hand in his gently. 

"And this is why I married you." Bernadette giggles a little and kisses his metal cheek. Jules and Bernadette get up and walked over to the couch to check up on the kids. 

Ogilvie was in the middle, holding onto Miles, protectively. Sonia cuddled into his right side and Manic on his left. Aleena and Gale walked over. "Awww!" Gale gushed, wiping the tears away. Being the man child of the family, he too held responsible for his best friends 'condition'. Aleena kisses his lips.

"I think we should tell the kids tomorrow at dinner time about Jules- agreed?" Aleena suggests, looking at the others. They all nodded their heads to head off for the night. Gale and Jules couldn't help but worry for Charles and the lab. It was going to be a tiring day tomorrow.


End file.
